


Rise and Fall

by 0WolfMoon0



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action, Angst, But also ignores canon character death, Canon Compliant, Draco is conflicted, Dumbledore's Army, F/M, Hogwarts Seventh Year, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Minor Violence, Neville is a reluctant BAMF, Pansy is a bitch
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:48:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24984100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0WolfMoon0/pseuds/0WolfMoon0
Summary: While the so-called Golden Trio were off on their extended field trip, their classmates were dealing with the school year from Hell. With Snape as headmaster, Death Eaters are given free rein of Hogwarts, and the professors can only do so much to protect the students. You-Know-Who wants them brainwashed into followers of his ideals. However, everyone knows that Gryffindors never follow quietly.Follow Neville and friends as they fight the new regime at Hogwarts during the seventh book of the Harry Potter series! TW: Carrows are abusive and vile; mentions of blood.
Relationships: Hannah Abbott/Neville Longbottom
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	1. 11 o'Clock Train from Platform 9 3/4

**September 1 st, 1997**

**Longbottom Keep**

For the fourth time that morning, Neville popped open his trunk and double-checked the contents with the list his Gran had given him. Each textbook was listed individually and checked. He counted his robes twice just to make sure they were all there. He carefully unrolled and re-rolled each of his ties to make sure they were there. Shoes, socks, every item was counted and checked against the list.

Five inkwells, charmed to refill themselves as they went, check. Neville knew he really only needed one at this point, but his Gran was always certain he would lose at least two. Neville knew she was right as he packed them anyway. He re-stacked them carefully next to several long rolls of parchment. With NEWT exams at the end of the year, Gran had him packing extra for all of the assignments he was bound to have.

In the bottom corner of his trunk, he saw a small, clear ball. His Remembrall from his first year. Neville picked it up, squeezed it tightly, and smiled when it remained clear. He tucked it back in the trunk. Just in case, he thought.

With his trunk secured, Neville made a final check of his person. Wand in his pocket, check. Bag of pocket money for the year, exactly 25 galleons, 13 sickles, and 18 knuts, carefully counted. Double counted. Neville knew that his Gran had counted them before giving them to him, but he had to be sure. Despite coming of age, Neville still allowed his Gran to take care of finances for the family. She’d insisted, at least until he was out of Hogwarts.

26 Galleons. _That’s odd_ , thought Neville. He checked each Galleon and identified the one that did not belong – the one that was used by the D.A. to send messages. It still showed Harry’s cry for help from June, when he’d fought Death Eaters at the Astronomy Tower. Even though his friends wouldn’t be coming back to Hogwarts, he pocketed the coin. _For good luck,_ he thought.

As the clock struck ten, Neville found himself quite content. For the first time in seven years, he had not forgotten anything. Pulling his wand out of his pocket, he levitated his trunk down the stairs and into the foyer of Longbottom Keep.

“Have you got everything this year?” Gran questioned sternly. Neville nodded solemnly. “Very good. I would hope now that you are of age that I’ll no longer receive the yearly letter about what you’ve forgotten. Now, we’d best be off to the platform.” Augusta Longbottom was not trying to be cruel, Neville knew. He knew that she loved him, but somehow she never quite knew how to put him at ease with her words. He simply nodded once more.

Reaching for the door, Neville did not expect Gran to reach for his arm and stop him. He turned to face her, and could not believe what he saw. For once, her face was not the tired face she wore when they were alone, or the stern mask she wore around their extended family. Gran looked worried.

“Promise you will write once your classes begin,” she said firmly, not releasing his arm. “Minerva is unlikely to be able to leave Hogwarts for meetings, but we still want to know what happens in your new _classes_.” Augusta practically spat the last word, referring to the new “Dark Arts” and “Muggle Studies” courses that she had learned of at the last Order meeting.

“I know, Gran,” Neville replied. They’d already had this discussion after his birthday where she had informed him of the Order of the Phoenix and their role in the war. “Keep you informed so that you can relay it to the Order.”

Augusta shook her head at her grandson. “The Ministry is already under the thumb of that madman. Hogwarts post and floos will be under surveillance,” she said with a grimace. “This is worse than your parents’ time. At least with them, I knew that Dumbledore would keep the students protected. And the Ministry falling as well! I expect there will be Death Eaters within the school along with your traitorous Headmaster, and I do not know how much the other professors will be able to shield you.” Pausing, she pulled Neville into a brief but firm hug.

Neville froze. Gran wasn’t necessarily cold with him, but hugs were not a common occurrence between them. This one, in particular, was much tighter than he would have anticipated. He awkwardly patted her back. “I’ll be fine, Gran,” he said quietly as she let him go. “I don’t think anything will phase me after what happened fifth year.” That comment earned him a deep frown from the woman.

“Do not remind me of your near-death experience, young man. I am not as young as I used to be.” Gran’s eyes bore into his with intensity.

“Don’t worry about me. I survived an encounter with That Woman in my fifth year and survived. I survived Umbridge, and Professor Snape has been a teacher at Hogwarts for years. Plus, I’m tougher than I was as a kid.” She shook her head, frowning still.

“As long as He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is on the loose, I will worry for you. Goodness knows how well your father would take attempted indoctrination while he was in school, and you are becoming more like him by the day. I want you to promise me that you will stand up for what is good and right,” Gran insisted. Neville nodded simply. After all, that’s what he had been trying to do ever since joining Harry on that ill-advised trip to the Department of Mysteries at the end of fifth year.

Finally satisfied with his answer, Gran schooled her appearance into her familiar stern mask and gestured for Neville to open the door. They proceeded down the drive and apparated from the edge of the grounds to Kings Cross Station.

**Platform 9 ¾**

_This is it,_ thought Neville as he pushed his trolley through the wall between platforms 9 and 10 for the last time at 10:20 am. He had been expecting a year of lasts since he was entering his seventh year, but there was something not quite the same about the platform.

“Of bloody course,” Gran murmured as she followed him onto the platform. She slid up beside him, keeping her expression schooled in her stern mask. “Looks like the aurors are here to keep an eye on the students and families this year.” They continued walking toward the train as Neville looked around.

He quickly realized what Gran was talking about. Around the perimeter of the platform, about every yard or so was a uniformed auror. They seemed to be looking for someone among the crowd. No less than five aurors were watching as Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were saying their goodbyes to Ginny – but Ron was nowhere to be seen. Seamus Finnigan also had a few aurors eyeing him. Neville seemed to recall him being a half-blood, so were they under suspicion for something as well?

Realizing what, or rather who, the aurors were looking for, Neville quietly asked, “Do they really think that Harry is going to show up here? He isn’t stupid.”

“Nobody ever said that their kind was particularly bright now, Neville,” Gran said a little bit louder as an auror passed close by them. Neville thought he heard her also mumble something about bloody rotten Death Eaters, but the platform was too loud to pay attention.

Across the way, he saw Dean Thomas waving to him. Neville’s stomach dropped. The Ministry had fallen a month ago, the Muggle-Born Registration Committee founded not a week later, and yet Dean was right there on Platform 9 ¾.

“Neville! How was your summer, mate?” Dean asked as he ran over. “I grabbed a compartment, was going to grab you and Seamus to catch up. Maybe meet up with Lav and Parvati too, yeah? Last I heard from Seamus about a month ago, they promoted Snape of all people to Headmaster.”

While Gran rolled her eyes, Neville paled. Dean was muggle-born. He didn’t receive the Daily Prophet at home. Hell, Neville had been to his house and knew it was in the middle of nowhere. How did Dean not know?

“Dean,” he started slowly, “how exactly are you here?”

 _You need to get out of here_ , he thought privately and frantically.

Confused, Dean cocked his head to the side. “Got my apparition license back in June. I just popped into the platform, didn’t want to bother my mum and dad this year. They’re taking the news of the war pretty badly, you know. I’ve basically been locked up at home, been awful really. After Shay’s last visit they blocked just about every owl and they begged me to stay home. Fat bloody chance of that. Couldn’t get my books though.”

From the corner of his eye, he saw one of the aurors take notice of them and stand a little straighter off the wall. Leaving his trunk on the trolley next to the train, Neville grabbed Dean and his Gran and dragged them into a throng of people. They were too exposed so close to the train with half an hour until it left.

“What are you doing now, young man?” Gran snipped. She had tuned out the boyish chatter in favor of scoping out the platform. With the auror presence, Neville couldn’t blame her. He shot her a pleading look and tilted his head toward the walls. The auror who had noticed them was now speaking to the one next to him. Any minute now and they would make their way over and… Neville couldn’t think like that. He hoped Gran would notice and catch on quickly.

“You’ve had no mail in a month!? Haven’t read the Prophet? Gotten word from the Ministry?” Neville asked. Dean shook his head, clearly confused. Neville’s eyes continued scanning the crowd, seeing two aurors pushing their way toward them.

“Well, my parents have been taking it all and burning it…” Dean trailed off, noticing the commotion the aurors were making. “We’ve been staying at my uncle’s place since Seamus scared them so badly.

“Shit…” he mumbled aloud, not even caring that Gran was right there.

The woman pulled her wand and swiftly turned to Dean. “Boy,” she said, grabbing his attention. “Do you have your wand?” Dean nodded slowly. Abruptly, Gran addressed Neville curtly. “Have a good term, son. Make me proud.”

Before Neville could reply, Gran grabbed Dean by the arm and apparated away from the platform. _Stay safe, Gran,_ Neville thought as he braced for impact. Not ten seconds had passed before the aurors approached the now-alone Neville.

“Young man, where is your family?” the first auror who had noticed them asked. He smiled, probably trying to make it seem like a friendly gesture.

While on the inside Neville was panicking, he also refused to give up his friend. He didn’t know where Gran had taken him, but he knew that Dean would be safe. “I came alone this year,” he replied calmly. “Since Hogwarts is now compulsory, my family figured the platform would be more crowded.”

“There was another young man with you a moment ago, yes?” the second auror now asked. This one was clearly meant to be “bad cop” in their routine, twirling his wand in his hand and frowning.

“Well, the platform is full of people right now, sir. And with the train right there, most of us are trying to be on it,” Neville replied slowly. He couldn’t appear afraid. He would stand his ground and protect his friend and Gran.

The second auror glowered at his response. “Are you trying to play smart with me, boy?”

Neville cocked his head at the man, seeming to play dumb. “Well no, sir. I simply got separated from my trolley and was asking around if anyone had seen it. Think that was a sixth year Hufflepuff that I asked because I sure didn’t know them.”

“Son, we are here looking for several unregistered muggle-born wizards. May I have your name and Status?” the first one asked this time. Neville was getting irked, but knew he had nothing to worry about… but that didn’t mean this exchange wasn’t making him nervous.

“Oh, there you are, sweetie!” Ginny Weasley came running up to him, grabbing his arm. “My mum and dad wanted to say goodbye before we headed off to Hogwarts.” Neville hid his confusion as he looked down at the redhead who had just appeared with a grateful smile. The aurors looked startled by her sudden appearance.

“Hey Gin, can we look for my trolley quickly first? I was jostled away from it. You know how clumsy I can be,” Neville said. Going along with whatever she was trying seemed to be the best idea at that moment.

The auror cleared his throat. “Answer the question, boy.”

Neville rolled his eyes. “Neville Longbottom, pure-blood, seventh year Gryffindor. If that’s acceptable to you, may we go?”

“Not so fast,” the second one said. “Her?”

Ginny scowled at the men and answered for herself. “Ginevra Weasley, pure-blood, sixth year Gryffindor. We’re going now.”

The aurors grumbled but nodded as the two turned to leave and Neville steered her toward where he had left his trolley.

“What the bloody hell was that all about?” Ginny hissed under her breath. To keep up appearances, she kept holding his arm and smiling as the aurors watched them walk away. “I saw some of the aurors making a fuss and then I go investigate and they’re interrogating you!”

Shaking his head, Neville grabbed his trolley. If he hadn’t believed that the Ministry was serious about the muggle-born registrations and close eye they would be keeping on Hogwarts before, he was certainly convinced now. And he could feel the eyes of the Ministry on him still

“They almost got Dean,” he mumbled. Ginny gasped and looked at him in shock. Neville shook his head again. “I’ll try to explain on the train.”

“But what was he even-” Ginny started to exclaim. Needing her to shut up, Neville put one arm around her and squeezed her shoulder tightly. 

“I’ll tell you everything I know on the train, but we are still being watched so let’s go see your parents,” he murmured into her ear. The situation made Neville highly uncomfortable and he tried to convey that through his eyes. While grateful for the save, he now had a fake girlfriend until they were safely on the train.

To keep with their story, they walked over to the Weasleys. Mr. Weasley grasped Neville’s outstretched hand. “It’s good to see you, Neville!” he exclaimed, then pulled him in closer as though in a hug. “Your Gran is getting him to one of the Order safe houses,” was mumbled in his ear.

“Have a good term, dears!” Mrs. Weasley loudly exclaimed before hugging them both and sending them back toward the train. Ginny exclaimed her love and practically bounced toward the train with Neville in tow. The first auror’s eyes never left Neville. He could feel them boring a hole in his head, as though waiting for the story he’d told not to hold up.

**Hogwarts Express**

Safely on the train moments later, Neville started to frantically open just about every compartment door looking for his friend’s trunk. After about eight doors, he found the right one and slipped inside. Ginny slid in behind him. From the window, they waved over Luna to join them when they boarded. Then Ginny cast _muffliato_ on the door and turned a piercing gaze on Neville.

“If Dean Thomas is muggle-born, why is his trunk sitting here, and how did the aurors almost get him just now?” she demanded, arms crossed over her chest. Neville sighed and slumped, resisting every urge to rest his head in his hands.

“Bugger hasn’t been getting his post. Apparently, Seamus worried his family so badly on his last visit that they’ve been taking all of his mail and burning it before he can read it,” Neville ranted quietly.

“Shit,” Ginny exclaimed quietly, slumping herself. “How did he get away just now?”

Neville gave a small, proud smile. “Gran grabbed him and apparated them to an Order safe house…” His words trailed off as he looked at the trunk facing him. “Ginny, what will we do about his trunk? I insinuated that he was never here so they can’t find it.”

“Oh, bugger…” Ginny groaned and began talking to herself. “What would Hermione do…”

Thinking hard, Neville stared at the trunk until an idea struck him. Pointing his wand at the trunk, he shrunk it to the size of a small parcel and stuck it inside of his own trunk. “We’ll keep it safe until I can mail it to him,” he told Ginny, who looked slightly impressed.

A knock on the door startled them both as Luna slit it open and she and Seamus stepped in. “Hello Ginny, Neville,” she greeted neutrally as she sat down.

“Hope you don’t mind my joining you. I’d normally sit with Dean, but, well, you know.” Seamus seemed far less chipper than usual. Luna, however, seemed her typical, lighthearted self.

“Hey guys, it’s fine. The more the merrier, yeah?” Neville replied. It was difficult to remain light. After all, half of their usual number were gone.

The group tried to keep the conversation light, but every story had some kind of darker undertone. Neville figured this was simply the times they were living in, but it didn’t make it any less sad to think about.

Seamus told them about his vacation in Germany, which of course led to a discussion of how difficult it was to get back into the U.K.

“If mam wasn’t so convinced I had to go to Hogwarts to finish up school, I would’ve just said to stay over in mainland Europe,” Seamus said with a grin.

“But why was it so difficult to get back? Surely their Ministry is still issuing international portkeys here,” Ginny argued. Seamus just shrugged.

“Well, it makes sense,” Neville reasoned. “Right now, You-Know-Who is a major threat to muggle-born witches and wizards. That view isn’t shared by many in our community, much less the communities abroad.”

“I guess that’s not so far-fetched,” Ginny said quietly. Seamus nodded his head in agreement.

“That’s an interesting idea,” Luna mused. “I’ll write and have Daddy look into it. We could probably publish an article on that in _The Quibbler._ ”

Luna told them about how she and her father had gone hunting for the Crumple-Horned Snorkack once again, and all the work she had done helping with _The Quibbler_ as an assisting editor. Of course, this led them to discuss their most famous classmate: Harry Potter.

“We are trying to gather as much support as we can for Harry, of course. We aren’t tracking sightings or anything like that, but trying to stop the Ministry’s spread of misinformation,” Luna explained.

“Luna, couldn’t your father get in big trouble for that kind of message?” Neville asked. He worried that Luna would be targeted for her father’s stance somehow.

She scrunched her face, deep in thought for a minute. “Well, Daddy is simply posting the truth. Journalism is the pursuit of truth, so ignoring it and not spreading the word would be an affront to the community,” Luna reasoned.

"Luna, I always thought your dad's magazine was utter bollocks but hearing that, sign me up for a subscription." Seamus sat in awe. "The Prophet hasn't published anything that honest since Thicknesse took over as minister."

Ginny scoffed. “Only since then? Please, do you not remember the rubbish they published about Harry and Hermione during the Triwizard Tournament.”

“Well, some people take the Prophet at its word still. Pretty unfortunate, actually. My mam is convinced he’s on the run because of them,” said Seamus in an annoyed tone. “Wouldn’t believe me when I told her he would never do that.”

Ginny scoffed. “The Daily Prophet is as useful for determining what is going on in the world as toilet paper.”

“I know that! I’ve tried getting up earlier than her to throw it in the trash, but she simply has to have her news,” Seamus exclaimed.

“Oh we only get the Prophet to know which new laws the Ministry is pushing through,” Luna said loftily. “We all know they’re wrong about Harry, though they do have a decent picture of him in just about every issue.”

“I can’t believe they’re calling him Undesirable Number One less than two months after he was touted as the Chosen One,” Seamus ranted on. Ginny and Neville shared a sour look.

“Come on, Seamus, you know he hates being called that,” Neville reminded him. The other boy shrugged in reply.

“Just saying what they’re saying, mate. Not like I believe he’s bound by some big destiny but the bugger is too stubborn to let You-Know-Who bring him down.” Neville couldn’t help but think that Seamus had a point. After all, prophecy or not, Harry was just about the most courageous guy any of them knew. _Courageously stupid_ , Neville thought, _but still Gryffindor to a fault._

“Ron and Hermione went with him,” Ginny said quietly. “Said that they were given some big, save the world mission from Dumbledore before he died.”

Seamus clearly shook his head in wonder. “Of course they did. Whenever something happens at Hogwarts it’s always those three.”

“Speaking of that, Ginny, how is it you can come when your brother is believed to have run off with the Chosen One,” Neville asked.

This made Ginny smirk. “The Ministry doesn’t know the difference between a boy with spattergroit and a ghoul in pajamas,” she laughed.

Ginny then regaled them with the story of how she helped their three friends avoid her mother and the craziness that was planning Bill and Fleur’s wedding. Of course, she told them all about the wedding in detail as well, but it was soured when she reached the abrupt end.

“And then we fought Death Eaters. And were questioned for hours. The rest of the summer was pretty boring after that…” she trailed off. Luna reached over and squeezed her hand briefly. Ginny shook her head, as though to say she was fine. Neville could tell that she wasn’t really.

“Let them think they’ve won,” Neville said fiercely. This got her to look up from her hands which were clasped in her lap, and also grabbed the attention of Luna and Seamus. “Harry and the Order of the Phoenix are going to end him for good. There’s nothing I am more sure of.”

Speaking about his own summer was quite boring. Since he had come of age in July, a lot of it was doing summer homework, having family events with his various aunts and uncles, and being lectured on his role as eventual head of the house when his Gran died. He preferred to think of that as _if_ his Gran died because he really couldn’t imagine a world without Augusta Longbottom raising hell. However, he very carefully left out any details about the Order that Gran technically wasn’t supposed to have told him.

Just as he worried that his friends might notice the omissions, a knock was heard at the door. Each former member of Dumbledore’s Army subtly drew their wands as they opened the door, and each breathed a sigh of relief when it was simply the snack trolley.

Time passed as they continued along their ride to Hogwarts. They chatted, played some Exploding Snap, and Luna shared her most recent copy of _The Quibbler_ with the group. Neville thought she looked quite pleased by that and wondered if it was the first time anyone she knew outside of her family took a genuine interest in the magazine.

The next time there was a knock at the door was much less pleasant. Wands again slid into hands, as though on instinct after the Battle of the Astronomy Tower the year before. Without invitation, the door slid open to reveal Draco Malfoy and his friends/bodyguards Crabbe and Goyle.

"Well, if it isn't a little party of blood traitors," sneered Draco Malfoy from the doorway. Neville's hand clenched tighter around his wand. He noticed that Ginny's hand had done the same, but neither of them made a move to cast a spell.

“What do you want, Malfoy?” Neville asked as evenly as he could.

“No Harry to taunt this year. Sorry if I won’t be a willing stand-in,” Ginny added.

This made Malfoy's sneer even deeper. "What's wrong, Longbottom? No Potter to tell you when it's alright to attack? Need his girlfriend just to cue you what to do?" Malfoy took a step toward Neville, his own wand slipping into his hand. "I bet you would love to be told what to do. You listen to your batty old gran, after all."

Malfoy's jeering hit home with Neville as he barely realized what he was doing. One second he was standing face to face with Draco Malfoy and the next he had cast _petrificus totalus_ and was looking at the human wall that had stood behind Malfoy. Looking around, he saw his friends' looks of shock. Neville Longbottom had hexed Draco Malfoy. Seamus whistled low and slow, and Ginny’s face broke into a cool smile.

Addressing Draco, Neville spoke in a quiet voice. "You don’t get to talk about Gran that way. You seem to forget that I've held my own against wizards who are bigger and better than you. Now run on back to your big cronies and hide behind them like you were raised to." Neville then lifted the body-bind and stepped back.

Draco brushed himself off and slid his wand into his pocket while glaring at Neville. "You'll pay for that, Longbottom. Mark my words," said Malfoy.

“What, won’t your father hear about this?” taunted Ginny from her place beside Neville. Malfoy glowered at her before turning his back and shoving his way past Seamus and out of the compartment.

 _That felt way too good,_ thought Neville.

As soon as the door closed, Seamus burst out into laughter. "Nev... the look on his face! It was like... he couldn't... believe... you... Nev, you hexed Draco Malfoy! And... and... he left!"

Luna sighed and returned to what she was reading. “He did seem to have more humdingers than usual about him. I do wonder if he misses having Harry around to taunt as you said, Ginny.”

Ginny snorted. “Yeah, right. The only reason he would be sad is that now someone else will get all the glory of handing Harry over to his Dark Lord.”

Seamus’s laughter trailed off, but his grin stayed in place. “Who cares!” he exclaimed. “He just got completely hexed!”

Neville’s smile fell as the reality really dawned on him. “Guys…” he said slowly, “I’m a dead man. We’re pretty sure Malfoy is a Death Eater, and I just hexed him in the face.”

“Eh, so you might get detention before we even make it to school. Big deal,” Ginny snorted, flopping back into her seat. “Besides, that would require Malfoy to run and tattle to Snape or Slughorn, which requires him to admit it.”

This broke Seamus into another fit of laughter. Luna tilted her head and mused, “Well, the muggles do say that karma does have a way of coming back to get people. Perhaps this is cosmic payback for past train taunting?”

“Nah, too up-front. He’s a snake, remember?” Ginny replied flipping open her Defense textbook from last year. “But your reflexes have gotten really good, Nev. I’m impressed.”

Neville blushed at the praise. “I’m sure yours are great, too. After all, we survived all the same battles.”

“Here, here!” Seamus chimed. Ginny and Neville shared a glance and rolled their eyes. Neville and Seamus resumed their game of Exploding Snap. For a while, everything was calm. Then, the train lurched to a stop. Everyone looked up from the game and Luna looked out the window.

"That's odd..." she said in her usual tone. "We're not at Hogwarts yet."

This statement made Neville’s face pale and his hands go clammy. "Last time this happened, they sent dementors... But... they must know who’s on the train. They watched us on the platform for Merlin’s sake!”

"Nev, they're not going to send dementors. You would have felt them already," Ginny said reasonably. “They must be double-checking for any muggle-born students. They’re absolutely horrible.”

But Neville knew what they must be looking for. Or rather, who they were looking for. He remembered the faces that were not at the platform and the fact that the Ministry had named one of them Undesirable Number 1. “No,” he said. “They’re looking for Harry.”

“You know, mate, somehow I feel like sneaking into Hogwarts isn’t very high on Harry’s ‘don’t get caught’ agenda,” Seamus joked. Neville saw through it though, as Seamus started to fidget with his wand as the train stayed put. Through the door, they could hear heavy footsteps and the methodical opening of doors as more and more students grew restless with waiting to see why they’d stopped.

Shaking his head, Neville stood, drew his wand, and grasped the door handle. “Gran did say that their lot isn’t particularly sharp.” Behind him, Neville heard the other three stand up and draw their wands as well. Taking a deep breath, he opened the door and stepped out into the corridor. Students were standing in their doorways staring as masked Death Eaters swept through the cabin.

“Hey, morons,” Neville said in a level voice, holding his wand at the ready. “He's not here."

He heard one of the girls behind him gasp, but otherwise, you could hear a pin drop in the space. Students craned their necks around the compartment doors and stared at him from up and down the corridor. The Death Eaters in the hallway all turned to face him. He couldn’t tell what their facial expressions were, but he could imagine that he was a dead man.

He must not have looked very intimidating however because one Death Eater strode up to Neville and looked over his shoulder into the compartment. He then addressed him sarcastically. “Many thanks for your compliance in the matter of finding Mr. Potter.” Neville was then promptly shoved back into his compartment and left glaring as the Death Eater slid the door shut. When the train began to move just a minute later, he figured he had hit the proverbial nail on the head.

 _I’m alive!_ he thought to himself. Then he gave a “whoop!” of victory. They were back on their way to Hogwarts! Where they would be… not safe… Neville’s jubilation was cut short as he remembered that they were heading right into Death Eaters’ hands.

Luna looked at Neville pensively. "I did wonder if you were really a Gryffindor once, you seemed like a Hufflepuff to me. Now, I can't quite remember why." She then sat down and resumed reading yet again. She seemed to Neville like she had just solved some mystery as she hummed quietly to herself.

Seamus clapped him on the back, beaming. "Good on ya, mate! I didn't know you had it in you! Where did it come from?”

Neville grinned. “I don’t rather know, but it felt bloody good!”

Ginny flopped back into her seat and stared at Neville. “You realize you just gave the Hogwarts Rumor Mill something massive to talk about, right?” she asked. Neville just shrugged. “No, seriously. That took serious balls that I don’t think anyone thought you have.”

“Oi! Don’t go insulting a man’s balls,” Seamus defended from the floor where he picked his cards back up and gestured for Neville to do the same.

“Not an insult, Shay,” Ginny said, rolling her eyes. “Observation and compliment.”

Neville shrugged again as he sat down with Seamus. “Figured they were going to stop after our compartment anyway. The four of us are the closest friends Harry has besides Ron and Hermione.” Ginny’s mouth drew into an ‘O’ of understanding, then she resumed her place in her book.

The rest of the train ride was spent with faces peeking through the window in their doorway while the four friends mentally prepared to return to Hogwarts. A few familiar faces popped into the window, but mostly it was curious students in the younger years who sought whether it was true. Neville tried not to let it bug him, but he did get annoyed when he saw Anthony Goldstein and Terry Boot pretend to nonchalantly walk past for a third time in twenty minutes.

“Ginny, play my hand for a bit, yeah?” he asked, handing the girl his cards. She gave him a look of confusion until he gestured to the door. The two Ravenclaws could be seen conversing about 4 steps down the hallway from their compartment. Ginny rolled her eyes and took his place on the floor.

Opening the door, Neville stepped out and called out to his classmates. “Goldstein! Boot! It’s been a while! Come step in!” As he knew they would, the other boys smiled and walked over.

Luna perked up when her housemates entered the compartment. "Hello Terry, hello Anthony. What brings you here?" she asked with a smile.

"Hey Luna," Terry began. "We were just coming to see who was in this compartment. Word on the train has it that a yell from this compartment sent the Death Eaters running. Rumor has it, Longbottom was the one to send them packing"

Seamus spoke up from his spot on the floor, contemplating his playing cards. "Yeah, that was Neville here. And it wasn’t from inside the compartment, he walked out into the corridor! He told 'em Harry wasn't here and they went scampering." Seamus cracked a large grin, leaving out many of the details, and looked at the two Ravenclaws. "He also called 'em morons. Great stuff."

Anthony and Terry looked at Neville, impressed. "Didn't know you had it in you, Longbottom," commented Anthony. "That took serious bollocks."

“So I’ve been told,” Neville replied, leaning against the closed door. “Though Seamus is stretching the truth quite a bit with that explanation. Really the only true thing is I told them Harry isn’t here and they left right after.” He’d never much cared for being ballsy, he just wanted to move the Death Eaters along. Besides, they hadn’t actually run away. They just got what they were looking for and left.

“But Neville was very brave,” Luna added. “And he did call them morons, so that’s true as well.”

Grinning at Neville, Terry said, “Well it looks like the Hogwarts rumor mill got something right already. Longbottom actually stood up to Death Eaters.”

Neville groaned and Ginny gave a short laugh. “I should’ve put money on that one,” she joked as Neville sulked. He hated being the butt of rumors, though this one was at least better than the ones about his potions mishaps.

Seamus rolled his eyes. “How many of these rumors include a shouting match and end in hexing?”

Again, Anthony jumped to the punch. “Well yes! Lots of people from this area keep walking around telling everyone about how bloody brilliant you were! Nobody would believe it was really you!” This earned him an elbow jab from Terry.

“What he means to say,” amended Terry. “is that it was unlike something you typically do and we wanted to hear what happened from the supposed source.”

“Remind me, Goldstein, how many battles have you participated in?” Ginny asked from the floor, throwing down two cards with a small ‘bang’ then turning to face the Ravenclaws. “I believe the count for myself, Luna, and Neville is two. So tell me again how telling a Death Eater to bugger off is out of character?”

Both boys looked sheepish at the comment. “Apologies,” Anthony spoke for the two of them. “We’ll just… be going then. Odds are Michael is trying to snog Padma, and I for one want to see that fancy spell work of hers first-hand.” Neville pushed off the door and picked up a new hand of the exploding snap cards.

“Tell her I recommend the bat-bogey hex,” Ginny said without looking up from the slightly smoking stack of cards in the middle of the floor.

“We’ll see you at the feast,” Luna said simply. The Gryffindors on the floor simply waved their visitors goodbye.

Seamus was the one to break the tension. "So, how long do you think it'll take those two to realize they have feelings for each other?"

Luna scrunched up her face. "Padma and Michael or Anthony and Terry?"

"Eh," Seamus thought for a second. "Both." He grinned wickedly as the four of them started laughing.

Then Luna, in all seriousness, replied. "Terry and Anthony have been snogging each other for six months or so now, and as for Padma and Michael, that's never going to happen." This revelation led to more laughter, more to the fact that they hadn't realized that this was going on than the fact that it actually was.

“How soon until we’re back at Hogwarts?” Neville asked, already wishing for his four-poster in their dormitory.

Seamus sighed. “I’ve never been less excited to be back.”

As they spoke, the train began to slow again and Ginny looked out the window. “You’re in luck, Nev. Looks like we’re here,” she said slowly.

The four friends tucked away their books and cards. Despite wishing for his bed, Neville could relate to Seamus’s sentiment. Looking at each other, the friends nodded and headed out of the compartment braced for the year to come.


	2. Welcome Back to Hogwarts

_“The four friends tucked away their books and cards. Despite wishing for his bed, Neville could relate to Seamus’s sentiment. Looking at each other, the friends nodded and headed out of the compartment braced for the year to come.”_

**September 1 st, 1997**

**Hogsmeade Station**

Neville kept his wand in his hand as he walked with Seamus, Ginny, and Luna toward the carriages. Nothing seemed particularly out of the ordinary to him other than the atmosphere around the students. Everyone seemed to be talking in a hush after what had happened on the train. Hagrid hardly had to shout as he called the first-years over to him for their traditional boat ride to the castle.

“Talk about a warm welcome home,” Ginny muttered. Neville nodded his agreement, seeing Luna in the corner of his eye doing the same. The whole group was tense as they walked.

“I can think of someone to blame,” Seamus muttered back darkly.

“Watch it. They may be listening,” Ginny grumbled back with a sharp look. She quickly turned her gaze away from the boys, directing it in the opposite direction.

Neville looked over and followed his friend’s line of sight. He groaned, seeing that Ginny was glaring daggers at Malfoy across the platform. Malfoy was walking with Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini, Crabbe, and Goyle. Their group looked undisturbed by the tension in the air, and Ginny twirled her wand in her hand as she watched them.

As they walked Neville noticed why everything felt so hushed. Several fifth- and sixth-year students were standing dumbfounded along the path to the carriages, some mumbling with friends in a quiet tone. A few of the younger students were trying to grab their attention and keep them moving, but they looked like they had seen an unwelcome ghost. The boisterous atmosphere they were all used to was completely gone.

Luna paused next to one of her Ravenclaw classmates. The three Gryffindors stopped with her, stepping aside to avoid blocking traffic. “I’m going to see if my classmates know what is going on,” she said. Her face and posture looked more focused than usual as she walked away.

“Be careful!” Ginny called after her. Luna turned and smiled serenely, though Neville nodded in agreement with Ginny. Neville’s eyes stayed on her until she met up with Padma Patil and her friends ahead of them.

“Neville! Seamus! Ginny!” Hannah Abbott jogged up to their group from the same direction Luna went. She looked as concerned as the younger years as she tapped people on the shoulder while making her way over. The three Gryffindors continued walking, allowing Hannah to join them as their paths crossed. Not a minute later her best friend, Susan Bones, also reached them and joined the fold.

“Have you seen yet?” Hannah asked them.

Ginny shook her head. “If you mean whatever caused all the shock and horror for these guys, then no. I’d assumed something to do with the evil Slytherin power couple who look so happy up ahead.”

“Well, I had assumed that they’re seeing the thestrals for the first time,” Neville said. “After the Battle last May, I can imagine a lot more people will know what’s pulling the carriages.”

“Ginny has it mostly correct, actually,” confirmed Susan. “They’ve made Head Boy and Girl.” Seamus grimaced. Ginny looked like she wanted to shout a barrage of swear words, but kept them to a mutter.

“But we saw Malfoy earlier. He wasn’t wearing a badge,” Neville reasoned. There must have been some mistake. Maybe he was unobservant, but he knew he would notice if the illustrious badge of Head Boy was on the chest of Slytherin’s biggest bully.

“Well, he’s wearing one now,” Susan snapped at him. “Should have been Ernie, or at least Terry Boot, but Malfoy has the badge and his pudge of a girlfriend is already lording their status over everyone.”

“Are they confounding people along their way, then? Malfoy itching for another hexing?” Seamus practically growled. Ginny grabbed Seamus’s hand suddenly. Neville looked at their hands and saw Seamus had drawn his wand again. He could practically see the angry steam coming off of Seamus.

“Relax,” Ginny chided. “We’re under Death Eater rule. It should be obvious that they were promoted.” Neville frowned. The other students they were passing probably weren’t taking the news well.

“Ginny’s right,” Hannah said in an even tone. Her eyes, however, looked as tired as Neville already felt. “There’s no hexing, but I think some people may have been under the impression that decisions would still be made fairly at Hogwarts.”

“Or they’re upset that the buggers who took away obscene amounts of points as Prefects now have control over the whole school as Head students,” Seamus muttered mutinously. Ginny smacked him upside the head.

“Look, I came to you guys for help. A lot of students will miss the carriages if they don’t move along, and I worry that getting in through the front gates will not be easy this year,” Hannah explained, looking at each of the Gryffindor’s pleadingly.

Neville didn’t even need to think about it. He had noticed how many students had stopped in their tracks, though many had recovered from the shock and were simply muttering about the new development with nearby friends. “We can all pair up and check on a specific year group,” he suggested.

Seamus and Ginny nodded. “Good plan,” he said, scanning the area with a smirk. “I’ll make sure our lovely lady lions get onto a carriage.” Ginny groaned as he started walking toward a large group of Gryffindor girls.

“I’d better keep him out of trouble with Lavender and Parvati, but I’ll send along anyone in my year as we go,” Ginny said quickly before chasing down Seamus.

“Ernie and I were already checking on our Hufflepuff third- and fourth-years, so I’ll just make sure that age group gets to the carriages,” Hannah said firmly to Neville and Susan, Prefect badge glinting on her robes. “You two make sure the fifth-years get moving. We have probably ten minutes until the last carriage leaves.”

So that’s what they did. Small shakes to the shoulder, loud calls of peoples’ names, and, apparently, Susan was a hugger, but all of their efforts led to every student making it onto a carriage. The student body may have been in shock, but at least they wouldn’t have to deal with any consequences of walking to the gates and missing the Welcome Feast.

In all, Neville, Ginny, Seamus, and Susan pushed along about twenty students from fifth and sixth years. The third- and fourth-years seemed to be in better shape, but Hannah and Ernie did have a few who were scared enough to stay very close to them. Neville wondered whether they even knew _why_ they were scared, or if they were just reading and reacting to the atmosphere. The six friends, as well as their few young companions, jumped on the very last carriage out of Hogsmeade Station.

Ernie, Hannah, and Susan kept most of the younger kids occupied in idle chatter for the whole carriage ride. Neville took notice that even Ginny fell into a rhythm with the conversation to keep the kids calm. Fourth-year Gryffindor Jimmy Peakes, however, kept bugging Neville to tell him what _really_ happened with the Death Eaters on the train.

“My mum told me that Death Eaters were going to be teaching us, and I’m to do my best to just get through their classes,” Jimmy admitted to Neville. “But I’m a half-blood. They took my dad for questioning a few weeks ago…”

Unable to help it, Neville’s face turned into a frown. Looking around, he noticed only Hannah paying attention to his conversation. Her eyes shone with empathy for Jimmy and his family, though Neville knew her own was pure-blooded.

“Mum doesn’t think he’ll come back to us for a while… She told me she doesn’t want to lose me too but I don’t want to believe that Dad is gone,” Jimmy continued.

Neville put a heavy hand on the younger boy’s shoulder. “That’s a lot of pressure for a 14-year-old kid,” he said. Jimmy shrugged, frowning.

“Everything will work out,” Hannah added soothingly. Jimmy looked at her hopefully. “You know that Harry Potter is out there fighting them to get everyone’s families back together. Do you believe he can do it?”

Jimmy nodded emphatically, making Neville smile slightly. “If I know anything after living with Harry for six years, everything is going to work out for the better. That bloke doesn’t quit until he’s won. You just focus on getting through the fall term. Can you do that?”

Jimmy gave another nod, and a smile bloomed on his face. “Yeah, I think so,” was his quiet reply.

**The Great Hall**

It looked wrong, Snape sitting at the center of the Head Table. To his right, where space should have been left for Professor McGonagall, were two of the cruelest looking people Neville had ever seen. _Those must be the new Death Eater teachers,_ he thought grimly.

Jimmy, at least, had recovered slightly from his sadness on their trip and ran off to sit with some of his dorm-mates. Neville saw Hannah smile after him and send along the other younger kids who were still sticking close by their group.

“Looks like Snape is going to favor the Death Eater faculty,” Seamus muttered to him. Susan and Hannah shot them concerned looks as the Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs separated to sit at their own House’s table.

“But of course,” Ginny said venomously. “Gotta please Moldy Voldy, right? Show solidarity while preparing to brainwash children.”

“Did Fred and George come up with that title?” Seamus asked.

Ginny smirked. “Nope, they stole it from me.”

Neville put his hand over his mouth to contain his laugh. Seamus wasn’t as fast and let out a barking laugh. Neville felt several pairs of eyes land on them as they sat down and awaited the first-years. Whether they were looking because of Seamus’s laugh, or the rumor from the train, Neville didn’t know.

Neville settled in and surveyed the table. He noted Lavender and Parvati were further down, sitting with several of the younger Gryffindor girls. Romilda Vane and her posse of fifth and sixth year Gryffindors were seated between the groups of seventh-years, while Nigel, Jimmy, and their group of fourth- and fifth-year boys sat near the end furthest the head table. Other groups of students were scattered, but there was more space than usual around the table. He again was struck by how many of his schoolmates were missing.

The Hall quieted down then as the procession of first-years made their way to the front, following Professor McGonagall. Neville’s smile turned downward as he noticed how few of them there were. _There should be more of them,_ he thought.

“Word on the street is that You-Know-Who got into the Ministry muggle-born records and destroyed documentation of muggle-born kids,” Neville heard Romilda Vane mutter a few seats down the table.

“That’s absolutely awful!” one of her friends exclaimed, before returning to more hushed tones. Turning to his friends, Neville and Ginny shared a solemn look. Seamus shook his head.

Professor McGonagall set down the Sorting Hat on its stool and stood back. Everyone waited for it to begin its song. The tear at the brim opened slowly, and the Hat began to sing.

_You wait for me to tell you now_

_What I know is true._

_For I’m the wise, old Sorting hat_

_Who looks inside of you._

_Each student who comes through our doors_

_Comes to learn new things._

_But beware above all things_

_Of what this school year brings._

_There comes a time in each your lives_

_When you must take a stand._

_But divided, Hogwarts falls._

_You must work hand in hand._

_For our mighty Gryffindors,_

_Those brave and noble friends,_

_Stand true to what your heart believes_

_And you will reach your ends._

_To our wise young Ravenclaws,_

_With knowledge beyond their years,_

_Seek the truth beyond just books_

_And share for all to hear._

_Our Hufflepuffs must be sure_

_To remain loyal to each other._

_Through this year they’ll need to be_

_Close as a sisters or brothers._

_And finally our Slytherins,_

_Who’re led by their ambition._

_They must believe in their peers_

_Lest they fall to their position._

_Each House alone is strong indeed,_

_Each one has strength within._

_But when each House is bonded,_

_There’s nothing you cannot win._

_So stand together, all students here._

_Please take heed of this song._

_For Hogwarts stands for all of you_

_So do not lead it wrong._

As the Hat fell silent, the students of all four Houses broke into polite applause. After all, it was expected of them. However, Neville’s head began to spin as the thought of the warnings the Hat was clearly trying to send. Stand together. Don’t fight each other.

 _It’s trying to remind us who the real enemy is,_ Neville realized with a start. But they were fighting actual Death Eaters this year. Could Slytherin really be expected to stand with them? The thought alone made Neville roll his eyes.

He had to wonder what the new first-years had to be thinking as McGonagall called each of their names. What had they been told on the train by the older students? What impression had their abrupt stop along the way made? Because there were no muggle-born students this year, Neville knew the younger kids had to know about the different Houses, and with them, they would hold prejudices for or against different ones. He hardly paid attention to the names as student after student was Sorted.

 _How could the school defend itself against the Death Eaters sitting at the Head Table if they were too busy worrying about each other?_ Neville wondered sadly. _Well, I guess that’s the Hat’s whole point._

“Davis, Jonathan,” was called to the stool. The boy was shaking so hard that anyone could see it. Neville felt bad for the poor boy as the minutes ticked on. He could relate to the sinking feeling of a prolonged argument with the Hat.

“SLYTHERIN” the Hat eventually called out. As it was lifted from his head, the poor boy could be seen on the verge of tears. He was the first of his class to be Sorted into Slytherin house. The Slytherins in the Hall clapped loudly as the boy stood on shaking legs.

One of the third-years at the Gryffindor table began to “boo” before he was silenced by someone. Turning, Neville saw Parvati pulling back her hand. Evidently, she had smacked the boy upside the head based on the fact he was rubbing it with a grimace.

Unfortunately, young Jonathan had heard the boo and froze halfway to his new House table. Neville could see the tears sliding down his eyes. _They’re just kids,_ he thought with a pang.

Shockingly, Malfoy got up from the Slytherin table and walked over to their new first-year. Neville thought that Jonathan might faint of fear. Down the table, he saw that Ginny was halfway to her feet with her wand in hand. Watching. Waiting.

“Welcome to Slytherin, Jonathan,” Malfoy said quietly with a welcoming smile. Neville guessed he could hear a pin drop with the Hall so quiet. Malfoy offered his hand to Jonathan then. With a small smile, Jonathan took it and the two walked back to their table. Neville watched as Crabbe’s side of the table slid over as one and Jonathan was given a seat beside Malfoy. Ginny quietly slid back to her seat deflated.

Neville didn’t pay much attention to the Sorting for a while other than to cheer for Gryffindor’s new students. He hardly caught their names. Everyone around him was either frantically whispering about the incident with their friends or trying to process it for themselves. Neville fell into the latter group. About ten students were sorted before he tuned into the conversation around him.

Ginny was slumped down in her seat, her wand on the table in front of her. “I knew that Slytherins were loyal to their own, but I’d never peg Malfoy as caring about the firsties,” Ginny murmured as the Hat was thinking on the head of “Jadica, Jordan”.

Seamus looked like he might either start a row or be sick right on the table. “He must be up to something. It’s the only explanation. It’s _Malfoy_.”

Neville rolled his eyes. “Now you just sound like Harry,” he said quietly. They all paused to let out a loud cheer as Jordan joined the Gryffindor table with a large smile. The boy sat somewhat near them, getting a welcoming hug from Lavender and pats on the back from fourth-year Jimmy Peakes.

“He didn’t hex back on the train,” Neville added as the cheers died down.

“Look, I’m not saying that Malfoy is the root of all evil. I just mean that he isn’t exactly the nicest guy we know,” Seamus argued. Ginny shook her head with a frown.

“Or maybe he saw an eleven-year-old boy who had just been boo’ed just because he was Sorted into Slytherin. They’re a prideful bunch, Slytherins,” Neville reasoned. Seamus grumbled his assent that Neville was probably right as “Kent, Lucille” was sorted into Hufflepuff.

There were no further interruptions to the Sorting after the incident with Jonathan Davis. As McGonagall rolled up her scroll and carried away the Sorting Hat and stool, Snape stood and walked to the podium. To Neville, it looked simply wrong. The professor who had tormented him for so many years really did not deserve to stand and address them as Dumbledore once did.

“Students,” Snape addressed them coldly. Ginny scoffed. Looking around, Neville noticed that many in the hall were glaring up at their headmaster right alongside her. Those who weren’t glaring were either looking downright fearful, or were seated at the Slytherin table.

“Welcome to another year here at Hogwarts. Let us start our meal with the formal announcements. Do refrain from interrupting,” Snape drawled.

Seamus sighed and muttered, “Didn’t Dumbledore at least feed us before telling us the Forest is Forbidden?”

Neville shrugged.

“First, I would like to introduce two new professors to our staff. You will all welcome and respect Professors Carrow, who will be teaching Muggle Studies and Dark Arts.”

The Hall broke into a few confused shouts and many more upset whispers. The cruel-looking Carrow siblings stood briefly and waved at the students. The sleeve of the brother Carrow’s left arm slid down as he waved, revealing what everyone suspected. Ginny and Neville exchanged a dark look at the sight of the Dark Mark.

“Silence,” Snape said dourly, using _sonorous_ to avoid shouting. The room fell silent instantly. “They will also be in charge of all discipline. You should refrain from rule-breaking as they are not as forgiving as Mr. Filch.”

Neville’s blood ran cold. He knew about the likely indoctrination, the new and abhorrent courses they were being made to take, but putting Death Eaters in charge of disciplining students? That just seemed like abuse. Seamus again looked like he wanted to be sick. Or yell. Neville couldn’t tell.

“Additionally, the Forest and grounds are off-limits to students after dark unless you wish for a fate worse than death,” Snape glared around the Hall, daring any student to speak over him.

“Shite…” whispered Ginny. Neville tilted his head toward her for an explanation.

“Dementors.”

Neville and Seamus shuddered, as though they could feel the beings through the walls.

“Also note that there have been additions to the rules you are to follow from previous years. Please refrain from running directly to bed after the feast as your Heads of House will be delivering them tonight.” Having said everything that he needed to, Snape spared no further pleasant talk. Robes billowing around him, he returned to the top seat at the Head table. Each table filled with food as he turned, and students began chattering in earnest.

“Well, I suppose Harry had the right idea to skip this year,” Seamus joked darkly. Ginny, Neville, and a few fourth-years around them all glared at him. “Too soon?”

“Quite,” Ginny replied. Her lips were pursed as she filled her plate. Neville wondered if he looked as concerned as she did at that moment.

Discussions around the Hall seemed to all revolve around speculations that night. What would the new rules be? Would there be any defensive spells taught in the new Dark Arts class? How could a pure-blood supremacist teach Muggle Studies?

“Screw passing my NEWTs,” Seamus said, halfway through a discussion of the new mandatory courses they’d be taking. “I’ll consider it an ‘O’ if I survive this year.”

Having joined their group halfway through the meal, Parvati and Lavender raised their goblets. “Here, here,” said Parvati. Ginny nodded in agreement.

“Let’s try to stay a little positive, yeah?” Neville tried. “At least when Harry beats You-Know-Who, we’ll have exams canceled or something.”

Ginny laughed. “Harry did have a way of getting exams canceled for us,” she mused.

Time passed, dessert was served, and eventually, it was time to return to their dormitories. There was no formal announcement by Snape, no singing of the school song, only their new Headmaster rising from his seat and leaving the Hall. With his billowing cloaks, he was hard to miss.

The male Carrow, Neville thought his name was Amycus, rose as well. The Hall went quiet. “You are dismissed to your Common Rooms,” he stated. “Follow your Prefects. Now.”

And so the Welcome Feast ended, Gryffindor’s fifth- and sixth-year Prefects gathering the first-years and their House moving as one up to Gryffindor Tower.

**Gryffindor Common Room**

All of the students were milling about waiting for Professor McGonagall to arrive and tell them of the new rules. Having seniority over their peers, Neville, Seamus, Lavender, and Parvati were seated in the coziest armchairs near the Common Room fire. Being a former member of the D.A. Ginny also sat with them. Neville’s heart felt heavy as he thought of all their friends who should have been with them but weren’t.

The Gryffindors did not have to wait very long as Professor McGonagall entered through the portrait hole not five minutes after they had arrived. Neville had to physically restrain himself to his seat, as he wanted to jump up and demand answers. From the set of his friends’ jaws, they were exercising just as much restraint.

Of course, Gryffindors were not known for being patient, and Nigel jumped up and ran straight to their professor. “Do we really have to take Dark Arts classes, Professor?” he demanded.

Professor McGonagall pursed her lips. “Indeed, Mister Wolpert. Now please be seated,” she said with a clipped tone. Neville could tell from her posture that she was stressed; Gran spoke the same way when things grew difficult to deal with at home.

“Have they let you remain Deputy Headmistress?” another third-year shouted from the crowd of Gryffindors. Her shout seemed to open the floodgates as suddenly everyone had a question.

Neville and Seamus shared a look. If this kept up they’d never get to bed. In unison, they gave a loud shout.

“OI!”

The common room fell silent. Most were used to Seamus shouting in the Tower, but Neville was known to be very soft-spoken most of the time. He fought down a blush as eyes fell on him.

Professor McGonagall cleared her throat, gaining back the attention of the room. “Thank you, Mister Longbottom, Mister Finnigan. The Headmaster has sent me with a copy of the updated rules for this school year. As you are all aware, there has been something of a change in attitude within our world in the past few months. However, rest assured that those who are loyal to Hogwarts will find protection there.

“Firstly, as you are all aware, Muggle Studies and… Dark Arts are both mandatory classes. Missing either course without a valid excuse will result in a detention with the Professors Carrow.”

“Professor!” Seamus shouted with a hand in the air. She raised an eyebrow, as though telling him to proceed. “How do we go about getting one of those valid excuses?”

The younger kids sniggered at Seamus’s question. Professor McGonagall, however, was less than pleased. “Only a note from Madam Pomfrey confirming illness or injury will be considered valid. I do urge you not to need one, Mister Finnigan.”

Seamus gave her a mock salute, gaining even more light laughter from some of the younger students. Neville noticed one of the first-years, Jordan he thought the boy’s name was, shifting closer to them.

“Secondly, there will no longer be punishment for spell use outside of class. The new heads of discipline have decided that magic in our community need not be policed,” Professor McGonagall continued with a grimace. “However, that does not mean that you should hex your classmates simply because you can. The vast majority of the staff will still reprimand such behavior, and it is not becoming of students of Gryffindor House.”

Professor McGonagall pinned each student with a firm look. Neville felt the blood rush out of his face, knowing that not every House would be held to the same standards by their head teacher.

“So… don’t hex Malfoy for being a prat?” Ginny muttered to their group.

Seamus scoffed, replying lowly, “Not bloody likely.”

“The final rule change may prove very difficult for you to hear and adhere to, but I urge you to try. Students are not to speak against the Ministry of Magic or their legislation. Speaking ill of the so-called ‘new world order’ will be reported to the Professors Carrow, and dealt with in any way they see fit.”

“Shit!” Seamus yelled, jumping to his feet. “That cannot be legal!”

“Mister Finnigan!” Professor McGonagall reprimanded.

“He’s right, Professor!” Ginny chimed in. “What happened to freedoms of speech and protesting?”

“Miss Weasley, please settle,” Professor McGonagall pleaded. There was something in her tone that unsettled Neville. Knowing that she would explain, he grabbed his friends and pushed them back into their seats. He could see a few fifth- and sixth-years doing the same to their own friends around the Common Room.

“I am in agreement with all of you. What is happening with these rules is a gross misuse of power on the part of our Headmaster as well as his Dark Lord. However, to fight these rules would be unwise,” Professor McGonagall explained. She made eye contact with students around the room, particularly the feisty sixth- and seventh-years.

“Your Professors will do all that we can to shelter you from what is occurring outside of Hogwarts, but we can only do so if you help us. My lions, keep your heads held high but your voices in check. This year will be one unlike any other, but you have support. Any concerns may be brought to my office at any time I am not teaching.” She heaved a sigh.

“I know that you are all working to process the changes we all see. I implore you to prepare yourselves for what each day brings. Sleep well tonight, lions. May Godric Gryffindor guide your actions.”

A few first- and second-years ran up to Professor McGonagall with questions, but it was clear that they had all been dismissed to bed. Neville stood, intent on heading directly to his bed when Lavender abruptly stood in front of him.

“Can we talk to you?” Lavender asked, gesturing to herself and Parvati. Neville shrugged, turning to Seamus.

Seamus grinned. “Perfectly fine with me, ladies. Somewhere private then?” Neville groaned and Ginny sniggered.

Parvati hit him lightly upside the head. “Not like that, you prat! About… well, all of this.”

“Fine,” Neville said tiredly. He turned to Ginny. “You joining us?”

Ginny jumped up and waved a hand dismissively. “No, I’m heading up to bed. I’ll see you lot at breakfast?” The boys nodded and Ginny practically darted up the stairs to her dormitory.

 _Bugger,_ Neville thought as he led their small group of seventh-years up to his dormitory. _Now we have to deal with the gossip girls._

When the group got to the dorm, the sight of the room was disheartening. While the powers-that-be had declared who would not be welcome at Hogwarts, all five beds remained in the dormitory. Neville’s heart sank.

“Isn’t that lovely,” Parvati said sarcastically as she followed Neville and Seamus inside. “Like you needed a reminder that they’re not coming back.”

Seamus shrugged. “I suppose it’s better than empty spaces,” he reasoned. Neville and Seamus sat on their beds while the girls sat on the edge of what used to be Harry’s bed.

Lavender shuddered. “Yes, I’ll admit that would be worse.”

“The rule changes honestly weren’t surprising. What did you want to talk about?” Neville said, steering the conversation toward what needed to be said before Seamus could start flirting. The sooner it happened, the sooner he would finally get some rest.

“But dueling being permitted in the halls?” Lavender asked grimly. “It’s unreasonable.”

Neville shrugged. “It’s not really dueling if it’s just refusal to reprimand use of magic in the corridors. I will agree that it’s no good though.”

“I’m not like Harry and Ron and you lot. I’m rubbish at offensive spells,” Lavender explained with a gulp.

Parvati nodded alongside her. “I can do a fair bit of defensive charms, but how am I supposed to keep them up all day?”

Seamus got up and started pacing. “So what? Are you not planning to defend yourself? Did you ask us up here to be your defense?” Neville had to admit, that did seem likely.

The girls blushed. “Well, we weren’t going to put it like that…” Parvati started.

“We won’t be your shields. And I’m not planning to hex anyone to defend you specifically,” Neville cut her off. “You’ll have to try and defend yourselves.”

Lavender and Parvati looked to be on the verge of tears. Neville couldn’t tell if they were genuinely afraid for themselves in the halls, or just upset that they’d been called out. Either way, they were seventh-years and should damn well act like it.

“Have you thought beyond yourselves?” Neville asked. His question was genuine, but he trained his face into a stern mask reminiscent of Gran’s.

“What do you mean?” asked Lavender quietly. Seamus shook his head started digging in his trunk.

“While you lot were busy gossiping about the Head Girl instead of heading to the carriages earlier, who was it that moved you along?” he asked.

Neville didn’t wait for a response. His line of thinking was different from Seamus’s. “There happen to be students who need protecting far more than two N.E.W.T. year Gryffindors at Hogwarts. What about the new first-years? Or, it’s probably more likely the fourth and fifth years will get targeted by any opportunists to the rule you’re so worried about.” The girls gasped quietly.

 _Good,_ Neville thought. _Let them be shocked. Maybe it’ll get them to think of someone else for a change._

“At the risk of sounding vulgar, grow a pair,” Seamus said venomously. “My wand will be pointed at anyone who deserves it, either for protection or defense. You girls just stick to the sidelines if you’re so scared.” He slammed his trunk and stormed to the bathroom, pajamas in his hand and a glare on his face.

“That would be cowardly!” shouted Parvati after him as the bathroom door slammed.

“Good that you feel that way,” Neville replied, getting up to rummage in his trunk for his own night clothes. “Work on your _expelliarmus_ and _protego_ if you’re so concerned. Protect yourself, and maybe show some concern for others while you’re at it.”

Lavender paled while Parvati jumped to her feet in indignation. Lavender grabbed her hand and pulled her back to her seat. “You’re right. Can you help us?” Lavender asked.

He scrunched his brows. “How could I possibly help? I already said I won’t be your sword or shield.”

Parvati looked at Lavender in confusion as she explained. “You were close to Harry. We all know that you followed him and Ron and Hermione everywhere just about. So you must know something we don’t.”

Neville shook his head. “I’m not Harry. I’m nothing like him. I’m just Neville, and that’s all I can ever be.”

“Maybe you’re not Harry,” said Parvati, rising to her feet much more slowly this time. “But Harry isn’t here. You should maybe try.”

He scoffed. “Yeah, we’ll see.”

Lavender frowned and stood beside her friend. “Just think about it.”

“Only if you think about practicing your disarming spells,” he countered.

She narrowed her eyes. “Done. Just like this conversation.” With the grace of a girl who had to have the last word, Lavender turned on her heel, grabbed her friend, and swept out the door.

Parvati’s words stuck with Neville as he switched places with Seamus, showering and getting ready for bed. Could he be like Harry? He knew he wanted to fight and help people, he’d proven that in the battles he’d fought in before. The difference was that Harry was a leader. Leadership didn’t come naturally to Neville. He was a soldier, not a warrior or a general.

 _But maybe you could be,_ a voice in the back of Neville’s head said as he fell into a fitful sleep that night. _Maybe you could lead._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many of the events that take place in this story are inspired by the information gleaned from throughout Book 7 about what happened at Hogwarts during the extended camping trip. Anything you recognize does not belong to me. I've simply borrowed it for playtime! Thank you for reading! Next time: Classes begin!


	3. What They Learned

_But maybe you could be, a voice in the back of Neville's head said as he fell into a fitful sleep that night. Maybe you could lead._

**September 2nd, 1997**

**Great Hall**

"So what did the gossip queens want?" Ginny asked as she sat across from Neville and Seamus at the Gryffindor table. "I would guess details for the rumor mill, but we both know they would have asked for that in front of everyone."

Seamus snorted. "They're all worried about the new rules. They must think they'll be target practice for Slytherins or something."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "They may have been in the D.A. with us, but those girls only ever have the patience for cosmetics charms."

"They wanted bodyguards," Neville said curtly. It left a bitter taste in his mouth still, especially as he eyed a few Slytherins playing with their wands across the Hall. The younger students were all entering in groups of three or more for breakfast.

"What prats," Ginny said, piling scrambled eggs onto her plate. "There's no wonder Gryffindor is without a seventh-year prefect considering those girls are who they have to choose from."

"Well, what about Fay?" Seamus asked, referencing one of their classmates. "Or Melanie?"

Ginny sighed. "Both airheads, if you ask me."

"You just think that about all of the girls who don't play quidditch with you," Neville snorted, picking at the bacon on his plate in front of him.

Looking up, he saw a large swarm of Gryffindor students entering the Hall. They were led by the seventh-year girls to the table but dispersed upon reaching the table into respective year groups. Neville watched as Lavender fixed him and Seamus with a glare and pulled Parvati to the far end of their table. Seamus rolled his eyes at their behavior.

"It's not like we won't see them in classes anyway," he said with a shake of his head.

 _I wonder how they ended up leading half the House down to breakfast,_ Neville thought pensively. It was certainly odd after their conversation the night before, and he had to assume that it wasn't an intentional occurrence. _No, the younger ones must see them as authority figures thanks to our distinct lack of Prefects._ It was the only conclusion that made sense.

"I know Professor McGonagall said she'd be upset if we abused the whole hexing-allowed rule, but I'm still allowed to get someone back if they shoot at me, right?" Jimmy asked as he and his friends filled the open space next to Neville's group. The younger boy looked expectantly at Neville and Seamus.

 _Bugger, it's too early to give advice,_ Neville thought grudgingly. He eyed the pot of coffee that was a few places down the table and contemplated whether he'd need the caffeine.

"I say go for it!" Seamus replied with typical Gryffindor gusto. "An eye for an eye and all of that." Then he lurched as Ginny glared at him. Neville could assume she had kicked him under the table.

"Assuming they're in your year, it should be fine," Ginny chimed in while putting jam on her toast. "Do not try to hex an older student. They will know far more spells."

Jimmy's shoulders slumped. "How do I get back at them though? That sixth-year Mulciber punk tried to curse us on our way down here."

Neville shuddered. The older Mulciber had graduated two years prior and had been an absolute menace. He hadn't even realized that the oaf had a younger brother.

"Retaliating will only make it worse. You should report it to Professor McGonagall and practice shielding at all times," Ginny chided. The fourth-year boys, however, had tuned her out, and Seamus was muttering something darkly about her advice.

Knowing Jimmy was unlikely to follow the advice of 'do nothing', Neville nudged his arm and gained back his attention. The boy and his friends turned to look at him and Neville had to stifle a blush at their attention. Harry was the center of attention in their year, sometimes sharing it with Seamus when he blew things up, but it was never Neville.

"Oi, they give you trouble then you tell an older student, got it? Or at least a Prefect. Hexing may be allowed, but I happen to know that the seventh-year Hufflepuff Prefects are very clever about finding ways to take points from people who pick on others." Neville winked conspiratorially.

"Really?" The group of younger boys leaned in closer, attention focused on this new, insider information Neville was giving them.

He laughed, then whispered, "Hannah will never take points for things she doesn't see, but she is pretty damn strict about the dress code from what I've heard." The other boys laughed right along with him.

As the boys began discussing the school's dress code, Neville finally gave in and summoned the coffee. The stuff may have been American and pretty unappealing, but he needed something stronger than tea just then. He could feel eyes on him as breakfast continued and Professor McGonagall came around with their schedules.

Seamus grabbed Neville's schedule from his hands and held it side-by-side with his own. "Looks like we have Creatures, Dark Arts, Charms, and Muggle Studies together," he intoned. "Won't see you until lunch today though."

Neville shrugged and yanked his schedule back. He groaned immediately. "Dark Arts is with the Slytherins."

Ginny scoffed. "I have Dark Arts, Muggle Studies, AND Potions with Slytherin this year," she moaned.

Luna padded over at that moment. "We have Charms together this morning," she said airily.

Ginny shook her head, expression fading from indignation to something more neutral. "That's my silver lining for the day, Luna." Getting up, she shoved her schedule in her bag and they began to head to class.

"Hey," Neville called, unsure what came over him. The girls paused and looked back the few feet to where he was seated. "Don't forget to shield if you're not going to walk in a bigger group. You heard Peakes."

Ginny nodded once, while Luna carefully waved her wand. The eyes that had been watching him most of the morning were joined by more as Neville felt people watching him from around the Gryffindor and neighboring Hufflepuff tables.

Several mutters of _'protego'_ were heard around the tables near them. Trust was in short supply in the Great Hall that morning once it was brought up that anyone could be hexed at any time.

Neville hurriedly finished his breakfast, chugged the bitter coffee with only a few regrets, and headed off to classes. He promised Seamus he would save him a spot at lunch, and tried to focus on the day ahead.

Double Herbology with the N.E.W.T.-Level Hufflepuffs was a delight, as Professor Sprout allowed them to choose plants to do independent care of for the term or year. Being fascinated by them, Neville chose to focus on caring for the Venomous Tentacula. Hannah was in the class with him and chose a group of medicinal plants in the same greenhouse for her project.

After Herbology he had a free period, followed by lunch where he met up with Seamus. Care of Magical Creatures flew by as they joked with Hagrid and the few other students in their class. Hagrid was trying to convince them all that experimental breeding would be an excellent project for their N.E.W.T. but Neville found he could not supportively nod along for once.

All in all, the day was going far better than expected. He wondered how long it would last. Considering what his last class of the day was, Neville assumed it would not last very long.

**Dark Arts Classroom**

_Of course, it had to be with the Slytherins_ , Neville thought bitterly. Crabbe and Goyle were staring at him from across the room, looking far too happy with being allowed to openly carry their wands for hexing in the halls. Neville looked up at the chandelier and thought to himself, _why is it always me._

As in years past, the room had changed to suit the professor who would be teaching in it. Based on the lack of wall decorations, the heavy drapes over the windows, and the variety of incredibly Dark artifacts that he'd only heard of sitting on the table, it was not going to be a pleasant time.

Not that he thought a class on Dark Arts would ever be pleasant, but he could've at least hoped the professor knew as much about Dark Arts as Lockhart had known about Defense…

Seamus twirled his wand beside Neville, glowering at everything and nothing at all. Gryffindors were outnumbered two to one in the class, a fact that Pansy was loudly proclaiming for anyone within shouting distance. The half dozen Gryffindor seventh-years who were left had taken over the back corner of the classroom. The two boys and four girls made up their group were all shifting in their seats and eyeing the room as though an attack could come from any corner.

Neville felt the hairs stand up at the nape of his neck as the clock chimed the hour and the start of class.

"Shields," he mumbled to Seamus before quietly casting a protective bubble around himself. Seamus nodded, doing the same. He leaned forward and whispered the message to Lavender and Parvati, who shared it with Fay Dunbar and Melanie Woodson.

Within seconds, their group was shielded, charms melding with one another to form an invisible bubble of magic.

They weren't a moment too soon. Their professor entered through the tall door from his office and immediately flung a purple curse at their corner. Neville could tell it was directed right at Seamus. Their bubble deflected the spell into the ceiling, but not before Seamus, Neville, and, surprisingly, Parvati jumped to their feet. Each held their wand in front of them defensively.

The students fell silent. The only sound filling the room was a chuckle from their new professor. "Sit down. I see that Mad-Eye instilled his old 'constant vigilance' shite on you lot," he said calmly. Neville felt his voice was slimy and cruel.

Very slowly, the Gryffindors sat back down. None of them set down their wand or dropped their contribution to the shield. Professor Carrow shot another curse at them moments later. All four girls flinched in their seats, but Seamus and Neville sat tall. Neville dared to hold eye contact with the man, eyes narrowed.

"Shame, it doesn't work, constant vigilance," Carrow continued, lips curling into something that looked like an imitation of a smile. "After all, he's dead. Our goal this year will not be to deflect the Dark Arts but to learn to embrace them and use them for the betterment of our society. However, the first thing we must do is test your aptitude."

Neville thought the Slytherins looked far too eager for this lesson. Nott had a small smirk on his face, Zabini was rolling his shoulders like he was preparing for a fight, and Crabbe and Goyle were outright smiling in a class for likely the first time in their schooling.

"Form a line," Carrow ordered. The students complied quickly, lining up along the back wall. Each of the Gryffindors pulled their shield back to themselves, not willing to fully drop it even as they were tested.

Pansy raised her hand confidently. For a moment, Neville thought that Hermione was there with how eager the girl was. "Is this a test of prior knowledge? And who will we be demonstrating on?"

"No, Miss Parkinson. This is merely for me to see which of you will need more… persuasion… to comply in this class. You will be demonstrating your spellwork on me.

The Carrow, for Neville could not even mentally call him a professor, narrowed his eyes at the class. "Practice is the key to succeeding in this class. The curses we will be using must be meant with your whole being. You must want to control or cause harm for the most powerful of the Unforgivables to work. They are the simplest Dark magic to cast, but rely on your intent to carry out."

Fay timidly raised her hand and was promptly called upon. "We were taught never to use these spells," she explained quietly but firmly. "We learned how to counter Dark magic, but Unforgivables cannot be blocked by any shields, and only casts of one can even be counteracted."

"Miss Dunbar, our goal is not to learn to avoid Dark magic but to cast it. Repeat after me," Carrow said, pointing his wand at Neville. " _Impedimenta."_

Expecting this, Neville dove to the side and the curse missed him by mere centimeters. Looking around, his housemates were looking on in fear, while the Slytherins' faces ranged from indifferent to gleeful.

Carrow looked unsurprised, his grin widening at the sight. "Mister Longbottom, remember I said we are not avoiding spells in this class. Now, I think you can go first. Cast the spell at me and show what you are capable of."

Lavender looked to be on the verge of a panic attack, with Melanie not far behind her. Neville drew up to his full height and faced the Death Eater who dared to call himself a teacher. He knew that he probably had enough anger coursing through him to cast the spell, but he would not. His parents did not suffer at the hands of Death Eaters for their only son to stoop to their level.

"No," Neville said calmly.

Carrow didn't even pretend to look surprised. "You think yourself a noble knight, boy?" he taunted. "Think you're better than us who fight for purity and tradition?"

Neville glared. All eyes were on him. "I am not casting that spell."

Carrow's grin finally fell. Neville figured he was upset that he'd not risen to the bait. While he was many things, Neville was not stupid.

"Fine," the teacher spat, anger marring his features. "If you refuse to participate in class, we will simply have to adjust. Mister Malfoy, step forward."

Malfoy did as he was asked. His face was unreadable – a cool, detached mask. Neville frowned.

"Make Longbottom here kneel before me," Carrow ordered.

 _Fucking hell,_ Neville thought. He braced himself for impact, knowing how it would feel after classes with Imposter Moody his fourth year.

Unfortunately for Neville, he was out of practice. When Malfoy's spell hit him he was able to fight for about thirty seconds but ended up caving to the Head Boy's will. Carrow grabbed his chin, forcing Neville to look at the man's restored grin if only for a second. He was promptly slapped across the face.

"Change in plans," Carrow said, walking back to the table at the front of the room and leaning against it. "You will take turns directing Longbottom as I tell you. How quickly he complies will tell me your aptitude." The man pointed to Lavender, who was still slightly hyperventilating at the far end of their line. "You, go first. Then proceed down the line. Make him punch himself."

Lavender looked ghostly as she walked to the spot where Malfoy had hexed him. Neville's back was to Carrow, so he tried to give her a reassuring smile. She shook on her feet and did not raise her wand.

"Come on, then," Carrow snapped. "We've not got all day."

She stood there for another minute. Neville felt sympathy for the girl and prayed that he would be the only sacrificial lamb in this class.

"I…" she stuttered. "I can't. I'm sorry, Professor."

Carrow scoffed and several of the Slytherins snickered. "Clearly you have very low aptitude then," he sneered. "Couldn't even cast the easiest of Dark curses."

Then, he raised his wand on her, cast the spell, and made Lavender slap herself across the face. Her eyes pooled with tears.

"Return to the line," Carrow commanded. "Miss Woodson, if you will?"

And so it went with each Gryffindor. Seamus and Parvati were much quicker to refuse than the other girls, but each one could not bring themselves to cast an Unforgivable. Therefore, each one was subjected to it.

The Slytherins were much less defiant. Each one took their turn casting at Neville, with varying amounts of success. The worst were Crabbe and Goyle, who each took only seconds to force Neville to run directly at the wall and collide with a crunch. Rather than getting easier to push through, each fight left Neville a little more drained, but he refused to complain. He kept his back turned to Carrow for the entirety of the class.

Once the last Slytherin, Pansy, had forced him to hit himself with a book, they were dismissed. Neville could already feel the bruising as he went to pick up his book bag and leave. Seamus, Lavender, and Parvati waited for him at the door.

"Mister Longbottom," Carrow called from the doorway to his office. Neville turned to face the vile man. "I expect that next class will be smoother for you, yes?"

Neville glared and left without answering. He heard Carrow chuckle darkly behind him as his friends flanked him and they began to head back to Gryffindor Tower. The plan was derailed mere steps away from the classroom door as Neville paused and leaned heavily on Seamus for support.

Now that he was out of sight of the Death Eater who taught them, Neville let his composure fall. He did a mental inventory, noting his soon-to-be black eye from Carrow's initial slap, the stabbing pain in his knees from running into the walls and dragging them across the floor when he was made to crawl, and the splitting headache from the numerous self-inflicted head injuries forced upon him by his classmates. He could hear his friends starting to worry around him, but he could not focus enough to look at them.

"You alright, mate?" Seamus asked timidly.

Parvati lightly smacked his arm. "Of course he isn't," she snapped. "He is badly hurt."

Lavender came directly into Neville's line of sight, pulling his eyes open to look at him. "He might be concussed," she concluded. "We should take him to Madam Pomfrey."

 _Concussed? That's a funny word,_ Neville thought as his friends steered him through the castle to the infirmary. His limp kept them from going very quickly, but luckily he didn't pass out until they'd gotten him through the infirmary doors.

**Infirmary**

Neville woke in a daze, unable to remember even leaving Dark Arts class. _Hope I'm not dead,_ he thought morbidly as he took in his surroundings. _Nope, not dead._ Madam Pomfrey was stood off to the side conversing in hushed tones with Professor McGonagall.

"It is only the first day," Madam Pomfrey was saying, her voice strained and posture stiff. "He is the worst I have seen, and I saw at least three other students for minor spell damage today. Mister Longbottom's right kneecap was nearly shattered, he had lacerations all up his arms and legs, and at least three lumps on his head in addition to the black eye."

Professor McGonagall sighed. "I am grateful to you for letting me know," she said simply.

"But surely there must be _something_ you can do," Madam Pomfrey insisted. Professor McGonagall merely shook her head.

"We will document everything, Poppy. Should Light come out on top in the end, we will have enough evidence to ensure they get their comeuppance," Professor McGonagall said tiredly. "Until then…" she trailed off.

Neville blushed. He had been caught eavesdropping. Madam Pomfrey looked over and tutted at him.

"You should have called out, young man. Do you feel any pain?" she asked. She puttered over and began running her wand over him, checking vitals and the like.

He shook his head. "I'm fine," he replied, then he turned to his Head of House. "They're running the show this year, aren't they?"

Professor McGonagall pursed her lips and nodded slowly. "Mister Finnigan has informed me what happened in your Dark Arts class earlier. I am sorry to say that I cannot offer you anything but condolences, and an ear to listen should you need it."

Neville shook his head again. Professor McGonagall sighed. "I would tell you to refrain from reckless behavior, but we both know you did nothing wrong in this instance. Twenty points to Gryffindor for having the nerve to stand up for what is right."

"Thank you, Professor," he said sheepishly. He shouldn't be acting so closed off with his Head of House, but he didn't want to worry her either.

Having said her peace, Professor McGonagall gave him a nod and swept out as Madam Pomfrey announced he was well enough to leave.

"Take it easy the next couple of days," she ordered, giving him a small box of pain-relief potions. "Use these only when you need them, and never more than twice a day until the bruising goes away. Not much I can do for those, I'm afraid."

Nodding in agreement, Neville slipped the box into his book bag and headed down to the Great Hall for dinner. As he opened the door Seamus, Lavender, Luna, and Ginny jumped up from the floor, where they had been sitting leaned up against the wall opposite the infirmary entrance.

"What are you lot doing here?" he asked tiredly. Despite having been passed out asleep for the past hour, he still felt mentally taxed from the torture he'd endured.

"Waiting-" Ginny started, only to be interrupted.

"Worrying about you!" Lavender cried. She rushed forward and hugged him, sniffling in an almost exaggerated manner. Over her shoulder, Neville saw Ginny roll her eyes and Luna tilt her head in thought.

"I thought we weren't speaking." Neville's voice was dull. He really just wanted to get some food and climb into bed. Again.

Lavender stepped back and glared at him. "You're hurt. Of course I can't hold a petty grudge against someone who's injured."

Neville scoffed and crossed his arms. "And Parvati?"

"She's sorry you're hurt, too," Lavender defended. "She really took what you said last night to heart."

"How so?" Neville asked. He started walking toward the Great Hall as he spoke with his friends. Thankfully, they began to walk with him, Seamus offering his shoulder in case Neville was too sore to walk alone.

"She and Fay went to make sure the first- through third- years got to dinner safely. Never realized that _protego_ is a fourth-year spell, but apparently Padma is teaching the younger kids now too."

Lavender nodded.

"Before we get to the Great Hall, I should tell you that Muggle Studies is all propaganda worse than Umbridge spewed," Ginny said hastily as they approached the doors. "Restoration of the 'natural order of the world' and bollocks like that."

"But we cannot speak ill of it," Luna said bitterly. "I will certainly be mailing Daddy to do an article about actual muggle culture soon."

The seventh-years nodded. Neville filed the information in the back of his mind since he was pretty sure Muggle Studies would be his first class the next day. Lavender just looked concerned.

"They're wasting their time," Seamus said. "We all know better."

"Padma mentioned that the other Carrow tried to separate the Houses within the class too," Lavender added. She tugged at her hair as she spoke. "She would ask biased questions and then take points for answers that weren't following the propaganda. Padma was not happy."

Ginny gave a sarcastic laugh. "At least she doesn't have to deal with having that _class_ with the Slytherins. I don't think I've ever seen Mulciber earn as many points in our entire time at Hogwarts."

Neville's stomach dropped. Of course both of their Death-Eater-led classes would be with Slytherin. What better way to keep the House of Harry Potter from attacking the right people than to sow discontent with Slytherin?

"They can't get away with this," Neville muttered. His friends solemnly nodded along with him.

**The Great Hall**

Their conversation halted as they reached the closed doors of the Great Hall. Exchanging a look, Neville and Seamus pushed the double doors open and led their small group to sit. Parvati waved them over, having saved a large space on the far end of the table.

Eyes from all around the Hall followed the group as they settled at the Gryffindor table. Neville couldn't care less. Despite the pain potions, he still felt the black eye and jaw bruising that everyone was likely staring at. He could tell some of the younger students were appalled, and even a few were fearful.

Hannah and Ernie immediately got up from the Hufflepuff table and made their way over to their group, demanding to know what happened. As always, word had gotten around the rumor mill. Seamus, ever the bard, told the story of a brave Sir Neville who fought off Death Eaters with his fists.

Padma Patil and Michael Corner were the next to join the group, demanding to know if the rumors were true. Parvati and Luna convinced them to stay, as Parvati then told the _factually correct_ version of their Dark Arts class.

Jordan, one of the Gryffindor first-years, wandered over to ask what happened as well. As did Jimmy. Neville tried not to feel like a zoo animal through it all and explained in as little detail as was necessary. However, he could tell that his answers did not leave the kids satisfied.

Looking at the Head Table, Neville could also tell that Carrow was not pleased that he was up and moving, nor that he had so many friends concerned about his well-being. It took everything in his being not to flip the professor the bird right then.

They may not be on the best of terms with the Slytherins, but the rest of the Houses knew better than to fall for the manipulation. They refused to be divided.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for reading! Comments and Kudos make an author happy, so let me know if you're enjoying the story so far! The next chapter will be delayed to Wednesday of next week. Happy reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Many of the events that take place in the fanfiction are inspired by the information gleaned throughout Book 7 about what happened at Hogwarts during the extended camping trip. Anything you recognize does not belong to me. 
> 
> Tentative update schedule: Mondays, either weekly or biweekly depending on my muse.
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr (wolfmoonwrites) for author and story updates. Grammarly is my beta. Cross-posted on Fanfiction.net (where my author name is the same). Comments and Kudos appreciated!


End file.
